The subject matter disclosed herein relates to routing data, and more specifically, to routing data using a mesh router.
Some communication networks, such as smart grid metering networks, (e.g., relating to an electrical power grid) may include mesh networks where each mesh network node may be used in routing the data of neighboring nodes. Different routing techniques may be used. For example, the nodes may route packets through the network using forwarding tables that are stored in the nodes. The forwarding tables generally identify a next-hop node based on the packet's destination. The next-hop node is generally the same for all packets having the same destination regardless of the packet's originating node. The forwarding tables are conventionally generated by selecting paths through the network in a hop-by-hop fashion based on next-hops with the lowest cost. Other non-table based routing techniques may also be used. It would be useful to improve on the routing techniques.